Super Saiyan 3
Super Saiyan 3 is the strongest of all Saiyan forms in the manga. This form is unique compared to the other forms because of the fact that it doesn't require intense emotion to transform, only increased ki capacity. It is technically a forced transformation, like Super Saiyan 2nd or 3rd Grade, but it is a true transformation none the less. The transformation causes stark changes in physical appearance. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows to waist-length. The eyebrows vanish completely making the forehead appear larger. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seems static, the sound of the aura is also pitched higher then that of Super Saiyan 2. Bio-electricity, like in the Super Saiyan 2 form, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. Finally, the Saiyan's voice may become slightly deeper. There is no personality change, as no emotion is required to initiate the transformation (Goku acted stoic to intimidate Babidi and Buu, and Gotenks acted as he normally would). Where the Super Saiyan 3rd Grade's purpose was 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is 100% utilization of ki, and as a result, the transformation rapidly consumes the energy of the user, which leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. Despite this, the transformation's sheer power output easily trumps that of all foes to the point where it is more than enough to warrant its practical use, if only for a single, finishing blow. The difference between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2 are immediately noticeable as speed, strength and endurance are all pushed past normal limits. The form is so strong that the user will take absolutely no damage against all but the mightiest of foes. The amount of power this form has is staggering, to the point that the mere activation of this form literally shook the planet (much like what happened on the fake Planet Vegeta when Broly transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form) as well as causing tidal waves and hurricanes and could be sensed even as far as the Supreme Kai's planet. However, with the great power, there are some setbacks. For example, when Goku showed Babidi and Buu the form, he cut his remaining temporal revival energy in half, and his third usage (as it was implied that he first achieved SSJ3 while Training on Grand Kai's Planet) had him return to Otherworld completely. Likewise, Goku, even when trying to regain energy with Vegeta distracting Kid Buu (as well as Mr. Satan trying to distract Kid Buu, much to Goku's chagrin), wasn't able to recover the strength needed, thus draining his ability completely and leaving him in a vastly weakened state where he couldn't even control the Spirit Bomb. Goku himself had little experience with the transformation, and performing it twice in a short time brought him to his knees and expended all of his remaining energy. The time is reduced even further when he is turned back into a child in Dragon Ball GT, were he can only hold the transformation for a couple of seconds. Usage ]]Goku first used this transformation in a brief battle against the Majin Buu. He was able to overtake the monster, completely outmatching him blow for blow. He eventually retreated from the fight, as he wanted Goten and Trunks to defeat Buu (he later states he may have been able to kill Buu if he really tried). This form was next seen used by Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks. While in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo destroys the only entrance in or out of the dimension, in hopes of trapping Super Buu inside. Unfortunately, Buu was able to escape by ripping the dimensions open using intense sound waves from his own voice. Gotenks followed suit by transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 and ripping a hole in the dimensions in a similar fashion, allowing himself and Piccolo to escape. Once outside, Gotenks battled Super Buu in earnest, only to prematurely separate into Goten and Trunks (the transformation had presumably drained Goten and Trunks' individual reserves as Gotenks, and because Goten and Trunks had differing power levels, the fusion destabilized). In Dragon Ball Z movie #12: Fusion Reborn, Goku used the Super Saiyan 3 transformation to defeat Janemba, only to have his foe transform into an even more powerful state. This new form tested the limits of Super Saiyan 3, and Goku was eventually defeated in battle. It took the combined efforts of Goku and Vegeta, fused into Gogeta, to take down the demon. The transformation was truly pushed to the breaking point in the battle against Kid Buu. Despite being at full power as a Super Saiyan 3, Goku had difficulty competing with the incredible power of the Majin. Despite having an advantage for most of the fight, his attacks seemed to be useless against Buu, and the transformation eventually caused his collapse from exhaustion. He later reveals that (once again) if he really wanted to, he could have killed Kid Buu, but stopped to give Vegeta a chance to fight Kid Buu and was now too weakened to do the deed. In Dragon Ball Z movie #13: Wrath of the Dragon, Goku battled the evil monster Hirudegarn in his Super Saiyan 3 form. He was finally able to kill the monster by using his Super Dragon Fist technique. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's child form caused him to have trouble using Super Saiyan 3. His small body could not handle the energy output of the transformation, and he could only hold it for a few seconds. When he attempted to fight Baby Vegeta, he was easily beaten down without much effort. Super Saiyan 3 was later outclassed by Super Saiyan 4. as a Super Saiyan 3]] Known users * Goku * Gotenks Category:Saiyans